


Magical boy

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Magical Boys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Kuroko lo metía en cualquier situación. Hasta lo más inimaginable se hacía realidad y ahora estaba en sus manos proteger a las personas del mal.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 5





	Magical boy

**Author's Note:**

> Día 18 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

Y allí estaba Furihata Kouki en medio del parque vestido con un atuendo bastante peculiar y es que no todos los días ves a un chico vestido con un pantalón corto rosa, blusa a juego y unos pompones en la mano. Y se preguntarán qué ocurrió para verse en tal situación y la respuesta era simplemente Kuroko.

Kuroko resultó no ser un chico de preparatoria cualquiera sino miembro de un selecto grupo de chicos con habilidades mágicas encargados de combatir el mal que habitaba en los corazones de las personas y Furihata tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con él en pleno combate.

La desgracia de uno resultó ser la fortuna del otro porque Kuroko estaba perdiendo la batalla así que tomó la decisión de unir a Furihata a la causa.

Aunque la decisión no fue tomada a la ligera porque se conocían en la preparatoria y Kuroko sabía que Furihata tenía en él la fuerza para ser capaz de derrotar al mal del mundo.

Y así fue como ahora se encontraba en el parque siguiendo al compañero de Kuroko, su fiel perro Nigou, quien había detectado una fluctuación en el ambiente. Lo perdió de vista por un segundo así que estaba perdido corriendo por el parque vestido de esa manera.

No tardó en encontrarse con otra persona y vaya sorpresa se dio porque era un conocido: Akashi Seijuurou.

Antes de ser descubierto vestido con tan vergonzoso atuendo, Furihata se escondió tras un árbol y decidió esperar que Akashi se retire. Pero algo no andaba bien.

Akashi tenía un aura siniestra y a su alrededor podía verse cómo se juntaban seres oscuros con forma de gatos negros.

Akashi era quien estaba causando la fluctuación detectada por Nigou.

Furihata no podía quedarse escondido. Debía actuar y salvarlo de esa oscuridad.

Tomó todo el coraje que pudo reunir e intercambio mágicamente sus pompones que lo hacían más atléticos por su varita de ataque obteniendo así más fuerza y poderes de amplio rango.

Salió de su escondite y apuntó con su varita y pronunció el encantamiento mágico logrando acertar a un buen número de gatos negros.

Pero Akashi no estaba más en el mismo sitio. No tardó en percatarse de que lo gatos derrotados eran solo un señuelo. Akashi lo había descubierto y ahora se encontraba a una buena distancia lejos de su rango de ataque.

— Quién eres y por qué estás aquí —preguntó Akashi molesto.

— Vengo en nombre de Kuroko a derrotar el mal que habita en tu corazón y por el poder de este báculo te venceré. —contestó Furihata haciéndose ver.

— Eres Furihata Kouki —se sorprendió Akashi al reconocerlo.

Furihata también se sorprendió. No esperaba que Akashi se acordara de él.

Una sonrisa tenebrosa surgió de pronto en el rostro de Akashi.

Furihata no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente intercambió su varita por un arco y flechas para así atacar a Akashi. Los gatos cambiaron entonces de forma y se convirtieron en murciélagos y no tardaron en rodear a Furihata.

Furihata había tomado una decisión apresurada pues no esperaba que los gatos se transformaran y antes de poder cambiar de arma nuevamente se vio envuelto en un torbellino de murciélagos que lo elevó por los cielos haciéndolo caer justo frente a Akashi.

Furihata estaba mareado y adolorido por lo cual tardó en percatarse de su nueva ubicación.

Akashi seguía con la sonrisa tenebrosa en el rostro. Se agachó frente a Furihata y con una mano lo sostuvo del mentón. Sus miradas entonces se encontraron y Furihata se sorprendió por la tristeza que residía en los ojos de Akashi pero esa sonrisa tenebrosa no desaparecía.

— Creo que no necesitarás más esto —pronunció Akashi e intentó con la otra mano tomar el arma de Furihata.

Pero una sombra surgió de entre los arbustos y atacó a Akashi antes de que pudiese tomar el preciado arco de Furihata. Un gruñido feroz surgió de las fauces del lobo que había atacado a Akashi. Era Nigou en su forma de bestia.

Akashi logró alejarse retrocediendo rápidamente.

Nigou se situó entonces entre Akashi y Furihata protegiendo al último.

Akashi ya no sonreía.

— Una y otra vez. ¿Por qué todo se interpone?

Furihata escuchó decir a Akashi pero no lo entendió.

— Trabajo, estudio, y ahora, este estúpido perro se interpone en mi camino. No lo tolero. —continuó diciendo Akashi y estaba furioso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Akashi-san? ¿Interponernos en qué? —preguntó entonces Furihata.

— Entre Furihata Kouki y yo, no debe haber nada. ¡No me importa no ser correspondido! —gritó lo último Akashi lanzándose al ataque. Fue directo contra Nigou.

Los murciélagos cambiaron nuevamente de forma uniéndose para formar un solo tigre.

Furihata apuntó con su arco al tigre y lanzó varias flechas pero no acertó ninguno al objetivo. Estaba desconcentrado porque en su mente se repetían las palabras de Akashi.

¿Acaso Akashi...?

Nigou interrumpió sus pensamientos con un llanto lastimero. Akashi lo había atrapado y el tigre lo tenía acorralado.

Lanzó entonces una flecha mágica hacia Akashi haciendo que retroceda pero pronto el tigre ocupó su lugar y sostuvo a Nigou con sus fauces agarrándolo del cuello.

Furihata cambió de arma y con varita en mano corrió y apuntó hacia el tigre y Nigou. No dañaría a Nigou por el tipo de magia que empleaba así que atacó sin dudar.

El golpe dio directo al tigre pero este no se desvaneció.

— Elimínalo —sentenció Akashi.

— ¡Detente! —gritó desesperado Furihata lanzando un nuevo ataque mágico. Esta vez el tigre desapareció pero dejó a Nigou desmayado en su forma de perro.

Furihata ya no tenía poder pero aún tenía que lidiar con Akashi.

— Akashi-san, tienes que detenerte —pronunció Furihata ya completamente agotado.

— No lo haré. No descansaré hasta tener lo que deseo en las manos. —respondió Akashi.

Furihata logró girar y encarar a Akashi.

Akashi lo miraba fijamente y entonces Furihata entendió.

— Concederé tu deseo —dijo Furihata.

Akashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero pronto recobró la compostura.

— Sí, Akashi Seijuurou. Eres correspondido —pronunció Furihata con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas y la verdad era esa. Akashi no era un conocido más y es por ello que no había dudado en ayudarlo. Salvaría a Akashi una y otra vez si fuese necesario porque le gustaba y no tenía miedo a enamorarse de él.

Akashi quedó impactado. Dio un paso al frente y luego otro hasta que finalmente entró en razón y comprendió lo dicho por Furihata.

— No podrás retractarte Furihata Kouki. Y no te dejaré ir —dijo seriamente Akashi.

— No pienso hacerlo, Akashi-san. Me gustas, y mucho —pronunció lo último con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Akashi sonrió y todo el aura siniestro de su alrededor se desvaneció. No tardó en llegar a Furihata, abrazarlo fuertemente y unir sus frentes para perderse en la mirada del otro.

Dos ladridos interrumpieron el momento. Era Nigou que había recuperado el conocimiento y ahora agitaba la cola con felicidad al encontrarse con ese escenario.

— No te distraigas —dijo Akashi para luego unir sus labios con los de Furihata en un corto beso— Solo puedo estar yo en tus ojos, Kouki.

Furihata solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza por lo celoso que era Akashi.


End file.
